This invention relates generally to gas turbine engine nozzles and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling gas turbine engine nozzles.
Gas turbine engines include combustors which ignite fuel-air mixtures which are then channeled through a turbine nozzle assembly towards a turbine. At least some known turbine nozzle assemblies include a plurality of nozzles arranged circumferentially and configured as doublets. At least some known turbine nozzles include more than two circumferentially-spaced hollow airfoil vanes coupled by integrally-formed inner and outer band platforms. Specifically, the inner band forms a radially inner flowpath boundary and the outer band forms a radially outer flowpath boundary. Additionally, at least some known outer bands include a forward and an aft hook assembly that are used to couple the turbine nozzle within the engine. However, such hook assemblies may induce stresses in the turbine nozzle in areas adjacent the assembly, for example an intersection between the outer band and an airfoil vane, which may shorten a lifespan of the nozzle.